


Wolf Children

by Sai Cannopy Cé (Sai_Cannopy)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Inko, Background Relationships, Character Death, Gen, Hisashi Midoriya Is Actually Here, Midoriya Inko Gets More Children Than She Originally Bargained For In This Marriage, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_Cannopy/pseuds/Sai%20Cannopy%20C%C3%A9
Summary: Midoriya Inko was a nurse before anything else, as it was in her nature to help people, even if they pissed her off or made her cry a river. So yes, she took two warbots of the mad scientist type of villain with the full expectations that they would destroy something if the eldest wasn't healed, but there was hopeful wishing that perhaps they wouldn't cause too much trouble if that eldest got treatment before it was too late.So why the hell did she have to learn robotiology for two idiots who naturally got themselves into trouble? Hell, howdidthey squirm into her life?!





	Wolf Children

**Author's Note:**

> COUGH COUGH NO I DIDN'T START ANOTHER SERIES UHHHHH
> 
> No I got. Uh. Dragged really hard back into the Megaman franchise. I don't know what - actually I think it was someone's art (as always) that got me to read the series, and then with how much megaman I'd been watching in the past month, well. Yeah. Not to mention Megaman 11 coming out and the Megaman Legacy collections and seeing one of my first probable crushes again.
> 
> Anyways! This took like. Five, six tries to get down; I had wanted to bring the two together but it felt awkward the first few times when I wrote them down. (Originally Bass met Inko because his stupid ass nearly got destroyed and Zero met Izuku and that went to hell because damn rogue robots.) But in the end it came down to this, changing Zero's past because I remembered a fic where Bass took Zero and X; making certain changes to the Megaman X timeline so I could fit it in the BnHA universe; added more tags that really shouldn't be here but here we are; and _wow_ I can't stop adding Hisashi here! I think I made him a flirt again.
> 
> Hopefully I can get chapter 2 done somewhere next week, but that might change seeing as 1. I'll be getting ready for my job. 2. I have college to really think about. 3. I'm gonna try to be more active especially socially. Don't hold me on that. But I'll also see about updating a few other fics while I can before school starts. Hopefully.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Two robots sat underneath the stairs to Inko’s apartment, one looking tired yet alert as its eyes followed Inko, possibly readying itself for a battle. But as much as Inko knew Bass from the news, his sickly disposition screamed at her nurse soul to take him in. Better to try to stop such a disease than to allow someone else to contract it.

 

She approached slowly, putting her bag down and, once it was laid down, her hands up. It bristled as she came closer, a rumbling growl getting louder with each step she took. “It’s okay, I’m only here to help,” she kept telling the robot, taking slower steps as the robot threw itself over the sick purple bot. “I mean no harm. I just want him safe, and then you can go.”

 

It felt like ages before she finally got to the two of them - her boss could give her shit, but these two needed medical assistance ASAP - to follow her to her car. _At least it can’t get infected,_ Inko humored her screeching, fear-filled mind as the red robot managed to get the purple one inside. She joined the two once she made sure the two of them would stay, deciding to lock only her door in case the blonde robot thought she was threatening to take them to jail. Or worse. “Set course to Mustafu Hospital, please,” the nurse told her GPS before she checked behind to make sure her passengers didn’t leave.

 

The red robot’s face was priceless, but that was for another day to take a picture of. For now, the two needed the cure - because she completely doubted the taller was any less contagious than Bass - and a place to rest.

 

 _Oh my god there’s three,_ Inko thought as she nearly felt her heart rip right out of herself when the smaller let off a bright flash, leaving a sick child _and_ a sick wolf. _I hope they won’t dock this out of my check._

 

Three close calls, one speeding ticket, and one near collision with the parking lot’s railings later had Inko trying to usher the red robot out with its brother and wolf into the hospital. Sure the staff was going to give her a field day on why the hell Inko, the one who had hissy fits over animals and robots being brought in due to contamination, brought in two in disregards to her beliefs, but she wasn’t going to start that conversation right now.

 

“Get Bass in the roller, pry him off if you have to,” she gruffly told Aina, the new intern gifted with the power of strength she so desperately wanted, as she prepared a scanner. “Have Asuka take the wolf bot with him, Chihiro to get Red out. No, don’t give me that look, I didn’t have the time-” more like the want for an early death - “to ask for a name. You tell me if you want to fight a Wilybot over simple things.”

 

Chou, stupidly brave but stupid butterfly robot Chou, vaguely muttered something along the lines of “You could ask Bass and he’d give it to you.” but that was lost when the growling began to grow louder alongside soft voices to “give him to us”. Inko couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Red’s stupidity - did it not trust her word? - as she barged through the doors that would see his check up. “Red.” That got the growling robot to stop, its eyes curious but body still tense. “He needs to be checked on, Red. If we don’t get him in there, you might lose him.” Okay, she didn’t know how lethal Roboenza really was, but hey, if she needed to apply the Fear Factor, she would. “Now, could you let him go?”

 

It took a minute of it mulling over such a depressing scenario, but it eventually Fear Factor won him over ( _Like it always should_ she thought brightly as its eyes looked depressed but determined). It rumbled with how precarious the team was at handling the sudden change of heart - something she’d have to yell at them for doing - but otherwise it simply watched as its fellow Wilybot was rolled to the quarantine zone, an infirmary that used to bustle with activity during the pandemic’s beginnings. It turned to her and Chou, making her remember why she still had him here. “Chou, get him scanned up. If he turns out to be infected, get him into the zone pronto.” The butterfly bot nodded, putting the robot in a trance quickly to get it inside.

 

As soon as the doors swung shut, Inko took the nearest chair laid for the guests and slumped right into it. One stressful event after another, she supposed. At least it was solved without bloodshed, something she thought was remarkable for Wilybots. Wilybots, a part of humanity’s bane of existence even after Quirks started sprinkling into the DNA of humanity. Though it could be worse: rather a robot with simple instructions rather than a warbot with a Quirk so awful no one could touch them.

 

 _Could a robot even have a Quirk?_ She thought as she felt herself lulled to sleep; perhaps it was the craziness of this way-too-early shit that was eating at her tired mind that made her think such stupid crap. _How screwed would we be if robots had Quirks? Animals, even?_

 

Nap time was over once Chou came out with results some minutes later: Red was cleared, completely clean despite how close he had been with an infected. “Nearly lost a wing back there once he broke from the trance,” she grumbled, fluttering over to land on Inko’s shoulder. “Should seriously get a raise for this.”

 

“How could you get a raise when you literally live here?”

 

“Maybe you could move my flower charger elsewhere? Okay, but on a more serious note,” the two looked at the room where said subject was simply standing, waiting. “What do we do with that? We can’t send him in or he might bring his brother out and then more chaos might occur.”

 

“How much do you want to bet that it’ll murder me if I sent it to the Kids’ Corner?” Ah, the dreaded Kids’ Corner. A basic death to all who entered the arena, seeing as the kids were _vicious_ and the soft-willed workers stopped trying to apply there after a month of the hell. “Aw, c’mon, don’t give me that look; I’m sure he would have fun.”

 

The two “hmm”ed as they tried thinking of a place to put him before Chihiro, that stupid, naive soul of his bless him, interrupted them (and thoroughly surprised them with his lack of a presence as always) with, “Why not you just take him in like he was a shadow?” The two looked at the blue-haired teen in bewilderment before he laughed, explaining himself. “If we show a Wilybot a more calmer way of life, maybe he could stop fighting altogether?”

 

Well, that could work. “But wouldn’t it be bored by the amount of paperwork I’d be doing? The lack of _anything_ to do? I don’t have a lot of appointments today, especially with the pandemic finally dying out, especially with all the paperwork I haven’t finished.” The two gave her knowing looks, prompting Inko to sigh. “Is this a ‘Boss will hear this and tell me I can’t back out’ situation again?”

 

“Why, yes it is.” _God_ damnit, that low voice always got to her! Turning around so she could bare her teeth at her, Hisashi (why on God’s green Earth did she decide that yes, marrying her damn boss who was also her neighborhood friend during the eighth war seemed like a perfectly good idea?) chuckled, leaning down close to her height. “Hey, think of it as like a prerequisite to motherhood! Never gonna get better with taking care of kids than with him, right? Unless you want to work at the -”

 

“I thought I was banned from there.“ Inko furrowed her eyebrows, knowing full well that she was going to lose because that was a legitimate idea. (Only that this was _two fucking warbots of Wily’s_ she was dealing with.) “By the way, aren’t you, my boss, going to ask why two Wilybots are in here?”

 

“If the higher ups don’t hear about this, then I don’t see why I should. Unless you now suddenly work for him?” Another chuckle at his stupid joke; they all knew that you’d have to be just as crazy and mad to be able to work for a man like Wily willingly. “But I do like the idea of conversion. Might save us all sometime.”

 

“With how you word that, I doubt that.” Inko gave one last defeated sigh before she turned to Hisashi. “Fine, I’ll take him in. Just know that I’m not dealing with the paperwork.”

 

* * *

 

Red was… surprisingly docile around her. It listened to her when she asked it to wear human clothing and remove its armor - it was surprising how easily it could pull off a human cover, able to slip through the cracks of identification - alongside the order to stay by her side until the end of the day (as that was how long their strain of the cure took to work). It stayed in her office when she told it to and walked with her when she asked it to. Did x, performed y, observed every movement of Patient Number Ten for today. It felt ominous, having a red robot that did nothing but growl or rumble in response to every command or question but yet dutifully performing what it needed to do.

 

It bothered Inko, seeing a warbot simply do as it was commanded. _Imagine seeing that on the battlefield,_ she thought as it backed away from the water dispenser, coming back to check how the water moved when he held the button down. She sighed as the water came down, slowly starting to soak the robot’s boots and the carpeted floor. “Red, go get Eirene. She’ll clean that up.” The nurse told him, trying desperately not to crush the stars in his eyes. “Yes, water can soak the floor, a novel concept, I know. Now go.”

 

Despite his silent, and occasionally obedient, behavior - _He sounds better; I doubt Wily even understood how to build a robot of the opposite gender._ \- the nurse felt comforted by his presence. Perhaps it was the fact that she had someone who wasn’t giving her so much lip or the fact that her desk was slowly cleaned over the robots’ visit. Or it could’ve been his childish curiosity, acting so scared of the little things yet willing to touch, smell, eat (Jesus Christ, she nearly lost her stethoscope there!), or observe things intricately. Either ways, Inko enjoyed the feeling of having him around her… So long as Red wasn’t actively trying to understand a dangerous object.

 

Eventually Bass woke from the sleep trance he was under while he was sick, which was clearly evident with the amount of gasping, moving, and yelling from outside. Inko groaned, hoping to god that he didn’t destroy any of the hospital equipment. “If he breaks any, I’m sending him the bill.” She grumbled harshly under her breath, scrunching up the papers on an Amare Afia as she stood up. Red, who was actually drinking the water from one of the cups, looked up as she moved. “C’mon, you red rover, it’s time to see you off. I don’t know about you, but I’d be hoping that a certain idiot didn’t get himself kicked out.”

 

The hospital - and all the employees - was saved from the wrath of Bass, who had been irrationally kicking chairs over, wobbling here and there while screaming for his brother. The moment he saw Red his eyes flashed uneasily at Inko before he dashed towards the red bot, dragging him away from her. He grumbled something along the lines of, “We’re leaving, Zero.” as he and Red - no, Zero left the lobby. By jumping out the _goddamn window did they not know how far up they were-_

 

Ah. Inko forgot about the dog.

 

As the three - or would it be two, since he fused with his dog? - flew away, several of her coworkers groaned at the mess, a few of their janitors already pushing the guests and patients away from the mess while taking those who were hurt by the glass in. Their Concrete Man, Terran, cried at the sight, cursing Bass for causing another mess (he was consoled by Eirene when she told him that that was the only damage he caused) that could’ve endangered their already-small amount of patients.

 

Inko watched as the robots became tinier in the sky, gaping when she swore she saw Zero wave at her.

 

* * *

 

Inko yawned loudly, groaning at the insistent sound of banging on the door. Hisashi just kept snoring, which was an enviable trait of his; then again, this was the same man that lived Grenade Man’s barrage back when he was a teen. _Really, how is he not dead_ she blearily thought as she nearly tripped over his shoes. Groaning as she made for the living room, she called out as loudly as she could, “I’m coming, I’m coming. Sheesh, can’t you wait a damn second?”

 

Once she had her slippers on, she went over to the door, feeling anger at being woken up at - shit, _six in the morning_?! “I swear, Mitsuki, if this is one of your drunk escapades-” she started growling once she swung the door open, words slowly drifting to a stop as she processed the sight before her.

 

She almost bashed her head into the doorframe as she took in the sight of a broken yet functioning Bass in the arms of a depressed puppy-like Zero. Months had passed since the epidemic finally stopped, months since she saw either, and this was how they returned? To Bass in goddamn shambles _again_ ? “What are you two doing?” Inko barely heard her voice; all she wanted was vodka right now, because there was _no way_ they were back.

 

Zero looked at her, then looked back at his crumbled brother, already hissing curses at the taller. He tilted his head - he WAS a puppy, she was right! - as he told her in the most monotonous voice she never thought she could hear, “You’re doctor. Fix brother?” He held out his brother, who was glaring angrily at the two of them.

 

 _They didn’t pay me enough for this shit_ she thought as she brought them inside, looking both sides before closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> As a ~~really new to the game series~~ Megaman fan I _implore_ those interested in the newest Megaman game to pick it up; I've been wanting to see a Megaman game come out and seeing one come out - probably making four games to come out this year (three of them being Legacy games) - makes me hope that perhaps Capcom might bring out more to the series. Let's try our best and beat all the Robot Masters!


End file.
